


An Indecent Proposal

by Lazydink



Category: DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, when sexy times happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Feeling like his life doesn't belong to him, Dick starts making risky choices. Some more scandalous than others... the most recent being him offering to let his professor fuck his mouth.Aka, Dick thinks being a slut is a good substitute for therapy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> ok the sexy stuff doesn’t come till the next chapter sorryyyyy :(  
> but here’s the setup and all that jazz.  
> more tags to be added later. oof they look bare without the sex tags.

“Richard come back! I don’t understand why you have to be so dramatic.”

Dick pauses, his knuckles turning white with how hard he’s gripping the doorknob. His ears are ringing from just how angry he is. He’s /fuming./ And he can’t decide who to be more disappointed with. Bruce, for being a controlling asshole? Or himself, for getting fooled once again into believing he had actually changed.

He whirls around, the door rattling with how hard he slams it shut, and shoves his finger in Bruce’s stony face.

“That.” Dick spits out. “That, right there is why I will never work for you. You don’t understand. You don’t try to understand.” He steps back toward the door again, giving Alfred an apologetic look over Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I really can’t believe you did this, B.” Dick shakes his head. Yes, he can. Bruce always does this, it’s just that this time Dick doesn’t know how to fix the mess he’s caused. “Don’t try calling me, I won’t pick up.”

And with that, Dick steps out the door. He doesn’t expect Bruce to come after him. He never does.

Dick stomps down the cobblestone driveway to the car. He refuses to call it his car, because it’s not his. Just like everything in his life belongs to the man he just yelled at in frustration for the umpteenth time. His car, his apartment, his clothes... all of it belongs to Bruce. 

He hits the steering wheel, gritting his teeth as he drives off and steeps in his anger over what just took place.

It’s winter break, and as much as Dick wanted to spend it all with his friends, Bruce had sent him a text to come over for dinner. Just one dinner with his adoptive father and hopefully some time to catch up with Alfred. Nothing about corporate suits bombarding him at his childhood home, hounding him with questions about when they’ll be seeing him around the office or how his transfer to Harvard’s Business Analytic Program is going.

And Dick had laughed, corrected them, and said that he’s not transferring. He’s worked hard to get recruited into their Gymnastics Program, and he had no need for a business degree. Where would such an outlandish idea come from? Hm? Take a guess.

Imagine Dick’s surprise when Bruce appeared and placed his hand on his shoulder, informing him that he changed it. That it took a lot of favors, but Dick would be attending business courses the next semester. For him to work at Wayne Enterprises of course.

Which led to where he is now. At least, after a few colorful words and maybe pouring his glass of wine out onto the plush, ivory rug beneath him.

And Dick... he thought they were over this. He really thought that after months of Bruce withholding his backhanded comments and even asking him about how his training was going, maybe he would let Dick follow his dreams.

It seems that was not the case.

Instead, he lied to him, working behind the scenes to unravel everything he worked so hard for. To rip from Dick’s hands the only thing he could 100% say he’s earned. The only thing that was undeniably /his./

When he got back to the apartment, Dick immediately called the school to change it back. He got transferred about a million times, telling the same story over and over till finally, he was speaking to the person who could help him. 

They would not help him.

It had apparently already been a hassle to change his program the first time, doing it again on such short notice would be impossible. And even if they could, they wouldn’t be able to. Bruce had made a sizable donation, with the guarantee that Dick would stay in the program till graduation. He even paid for all of his tuition, which was non-refundable.

Dick begged them, pleaded with them to change it back to no avail. And when the 2-hour long call ended, Dick sobbed.

— 4 months later —

Dick stared blankly at the projected screen, tapping his pen absentmindedly on his desk. He usually at least attempts to seem like he’s paying attention. Not today.

This morning Bruce had sent someone over to make sure he went to class. He had been skipping ever since their last fight, but it seemed that Bruce caught wind of it and made some dude bang on his door at 7 am. He didn’t even bring Dick coffee.

He desperately needed coffee. He spent the previous night at a party, drinking and making out with whoever crossed his path. Only when Roy pried Dick off of someone and hauled him into an Uber at almost 5 am did Dick get any rest. 

So here he was, with bloodshot eyes, a pounding headache, running on 2 measly hours of sleep, in his stupid psych class. 

With. No. Coffee.

Dick ceased his tapping when someone pointedly cleared their throat at him. He gave them a mock apologetic shrug and rolled his eyes back to the front. There was only one thing that kept him from walking down the stairs and out the door.

Professor Wilson.

The man sat on the corner of his desk, his corded body wrapped in his tweed suit. Dick never thought tweed could look so hot, but he had a feeling the professor could look good in anything. 

Even from relatively high up, Dick could hear him loud and clear. Professor Wilson didn’t ever use a microphone or yell, and his voice never seemed strained. It was always velvety smooth, booming, and reaching every corner of the room without losing his composure.

Everything about the man screamed confidence and control. From his immaculate posture to his self-assured gaze, not at all undermined by his dark eyepatch. He was notorious for being kind of a hardass. Fair, but too strict for most of the students to really like him. It wasn’t odd to see students roll their eyes and groan when they stepped out the door, annoyed with how the professor chastised them in front of the class or posted yet another absurdly long assignment.

Dick found himself echoing their sentiments on multiple occasions. At least, when he still cared about how high or low his grades were. It didn’t really matter anymore. Not even Professor Sexy Pants could make Dick give a damn about academics today. His presence practically encouraged the opposite.

Ever since that one fateful evening where Bruce fucked his whole life up, Dick has found a way to make his miserable life a bit more… exciting. 

Well, the first few weeks Dick spent being… less refined than he usually is. Who is he kidding, he spent the first few weeks drinking and fucking anyone in sight. The night didn’t end till he was reeking of various fluids and blacked out on the floor. At first, his friends encouraged his newfound wildness, going with him to parties and dancing. But eventually, it got too much. One night where he almost stumbled out a window three stories up made them take a step back. Especially considering Dick didn’t seem phased when they told him what happened the next time he was coherent. It scared them how much it didn’t scare him, and Roy stepped in and cut him off.

It didn’t go over very well with Dick when Roy confiscated all the beer in his apartment and informed him he wasn’t going to any parties anymore. Looking back, his outburst to his friend as if he was nothing more than a stranger spoke volumes about how much he had fallen. Yelling at him, shoving him… frankly, he acted like a toddler. Dick will be forever grateful to Roy for sticking with him and pulling him from that dark hole.

After a few months sober, he finally felt enough like himself to feel comfortable partying again. Hence, last night. Certainly not as much as before though. 

Still, there was a reason he threw himself into those mind-numbing activities. And without them, he was back to square one. There was only so much his friends could do to distract him. He knew they cared, but it wasn’t enough. Dick needed to feel valued. That's what gymnastics gave him. Value. Worth. When someone looked at Dick Grayson they saw a great gymnast. Now, you see Dick Grayson, you see nothing.

He was nothing.

Dick quickly found out that being nothing is boring. And Dick hates being boring. He needed that rush again, that feeling of accomplishment and validation from others that makes him feel like he’s flying. 

So when he finally started going back to school and was called after class to be given a stern lecture by the young professor that couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes without blushing, he had an idea. It was a reckless idea, a fool's idea. But it had his blood pumping and it made him excited.

Before Dick fully realized what he was doing, he was walking forward. He was looking at her eyes while he bracketed her against her desk, trying to gauge her reaction. Judging by her wide eyes and the way she hungrily looked at his body, Dick knew what he could do. What he already was doing. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down.

“Now, professor… I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been giving your class the attention it deserves. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

The professor opened and closed her mouth like a fish, gobsmacked by what he may be implying. She began to shake her head, but before she could say no, Dick let out a breath and interrupted.

“I’m sorry, I keep getting distracted. You're just so beautiful… but I'm sure you get that all the time.” He trails off, daring to set his hand on her hip. She gives one last fleeting glance at the closed door before leaning into him.

“I… I can think of a few things you can do to bring your grade up…” 

And the rest is history. It kinda felt like a bad porn setup, but Dick wasn't complaining. The rush from being able to fuck his way out if flunking is like a drug. He also gets to give Bruce a heart attack every semester when he tells him his grades, only to turn it around at the last second. He loves to see that stupid look of astonishment on Bruce’s face when he sees that Dick passed. 

So, even though Dick’s life is headed towards a monotonous, abysmal corporate job working underneath his overbearing, insufferable father… he tries to squeeze out the little bits of joy and excitement he can. What are they gonna do, expel him? His father gives them so much money, he could drive a car into the library and not get so much as a slap on the wrist. So long as his grades are fine, he can do whatever the fuck he wants.

Still, Dick isn't a complete idiot. He only goes for the professors he knows would fall to his charm. This semester he's bagged two out of four of them, not even attempting the old bag of bones he has for government. The last one he hasn't worked his magic on is Professor Wilson. Dick knows he's not straight, he made that very clear on the first day, saying if anybody had a problem they could leave. And it's not like he isn't attractive, no, Professor Wilson is very much a silver fox. Or maybe, a silver wolf. He's fucking massive and his gaze is nothing if not predatory.

What is the case then? Well, as he said before, Professor Wilson is a hardass. There's no way he'd ever do something so improper. Who knows what he’d do if Dick so much as jokingly flirted with him. Dick wants to get his rocks off, not lose them.

Dick sighs and starts tapping his pen again, but he's shortly interrupted by his phone buzzing. It's Jason.

Jay - Not coming to visit Friday. 

Dick - ??  
why? is everything ok?

Jay - Dad said no.  
...  
There's a big meeting and he said if you're not coming then I have to go.

That fucking--

Dick falls back into his chair with a huff, rubbing his face with his hands. Since when has Bruce been forcing Jason into this shit? He's only 15. Couldn't he wait till he graduates before he pressures Jay into this? Who is he kidding? Bruce is only doing this to spite Dick. Denying him the chance to see his brother just because he won't go to some stupid meeting? That's a new low, even for him.

Dick - i’ll try to find a way to get you out of it

Jay - Don't bother. There's nothing you can do.

And isn't that the understatement of the century? There's nothing he can do, not in anything involving his father. Unfortunately, everything in his life involves his father, he makes damn well sure that nothing in Dick’s life is his own. 

Chairs screech to alert him that the class has ended, jolting him from his aggravating (if not depressing) thoughts. He frowns down at his phone and shoves it into his pocket before walking towards the door. 

“Hold it right there, Mr. Grayson.” 

Dick holds back his groan and slowly circles back at the call of his name. He can't bring himself to look anything but annoyed, not even when he meets his professor’s steely gaze. It sends a small shiver down his spine.

“Professor.” Dick addresses shortly.

The man leans back in his chair. “Do you know why I called you here?”

“I'm sure you'll enlighten me.”

There's a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. Whether the beginning of a smirk or a grimace, Dick does not know. “I've been keeping an eye on you,” he begins, “you have quite the reputation.”

Dick stills. “Is that so.”

“Yes.” He says simply, offering no explanation. “But nevermind that, let's get to why you're here now. You're failing.”

Dick’s head snaps up. “What?” 

“You're failing my class.” Professor Wilson repeats, not sugar-coating his news in the least. “In fact, it's safe to say you've failed my class.”

That doesn't make any sense. Dick has been doing the work, well…some work. But he's been doing enough to stay afloat. “I-I don't understand. Last I checked I was fine! There must have been a mistake.”

He crosses his arms, drawing Dick’s eyes to his muscles bulging underneath his suit. “Quite frankly, I'm impressed that you have the nerve to question your grade. The assignment you turned in last night was one of the worst I've ever seen.”

“Assignment? What-” Dick’s eyes widen. He very faintly remembers fucking around on his laptop drunk before crashing last night. Did he really… he wasn't even halfway done with the draft!

Shit. He doesn't actually want to fail, he doesn't want to stay at this pissy school any longer than he has to. His mild irritation from today begins to boil into anger. Fuck Bruce. Fuck this professor. Fuck that dude who didn't bring him coffee. 

Fuck it.

“I’ll let you fuck my mouth.”

The words are blurted out without a second thought. He doesn't think he gave it a single thought. But even now that he's realized what he just said, he doesn't give a fuck. Dick doesn't even try to look alluring, scowling directly at his professor’s face as he waits for his response.

He bursts out laughing.

His head gets thrown back with the power of his laugh and it takes a good ten seconds before he gets his bearings, wiping at his eye and looking up at Dick in amusement. Dick flushes. That's not exactly the reaction he thought he'd get. Shock, contempt, anger, maybe resigned interest, but not this. It's almost offensive and Dick frowns harder despite his embarrassment, flicking his eyes down briefly.

“It’s been a while since I’ve received such a flattering proposition.” Professor Wilson chuckles and shakes his head “‘I’ll let you fuck my face.’ Who knew Richard Wayne had such a filthy mouth?” 

Dick tenses at that name, at his mocking. This may have been a mistake.

“Now, I’ve had students solicit me before. Young women baring their chests to me, men dropping to their knees, begging for me to even consider using their bodies in exchange for a passing grade. But never in my 30 years of teaching has a student approached me with such... impudence.” 

Something almost like shame fills inside Dick, but he brushes it off. Why should this old man make him feel bad? He doesn't give a fuck what he thinks, what anyone thinks. If he doesn't want a blowjob, fine. No need to drag this out.

“Whatever.” Dick grumbles, his pink cheeks betraying his act of indifference. “Doesn’t matter.” 

He begins to leave but Professor Wilson speaks again. “Doesn’t it though?” He stands from his seat and steps around the desk, leisurely in his movements. “You are a very fascinating student, regardless of your… indecent proposal. I've never seen someone try so hard to fail, so desperate for it.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.” Dick’s words are gruff, throat tight. 

The professor cocks his head, an infuriating smirk on his lips. “Don't I? I told you, I've been watching you. This is a rather difficult class, for the majority of your peers, and that's when they pay attention and take notes. You rarely come to class and yet your GPA is what most of the class makes. Just imagine what you could accomplish if you would just try.”

“I try.”

His rebuttal is ignored. “It pains me to see such a bright mind wasted like this. You are a smart young man, but I can tell you're having some personal issues that seem to be getting in the way of your education. Perhaps some family issues?”

Professor Wilson’s musings as if he’s not even there make Dick bristle. He didn’t come here for a psych evaluation.

“I'll give you one last chance. For the next project assigned, I expect your best. If you give me anything less than that, I will know.” He straightens a stack of papers on the desk. “Please don't prove me wrong, Mr. Grayson. I would be very disappointed if you were just like everyone else.”

Who does this dude think he is? As if Dick cares if he disappoints his professor. He barely contains the urge to roll his eyes.

“And by the way,” Professor Wilson's voice drops low as he leans on his desk, “what on earth makes you think I’m the type of man that desires someone to ‘let me’ do anything?”

That wasn't a question Dick was expecting. And what does that even mean? He looks him up and down, taking in his confident and relaxed posture. His eyes look… dangerous. Dick swallows and lifts his head. “That you're a man, and most men don't question someone offering to get them off.”

“Well then, I guess I'm not like most men.” Dick was sure this was crossing the lines of proper conversation. “I like my partners to have a bit more… enthusiasm. I'm not looking for a pillow princess.”

Dick audibly gasps. He doesn't know why he feels so shocked by his words… he did just offer him a blowjob less than five minutes ago. He opens and closes his mouth, unsure of how to respond.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to, because he's already being steered towards the door with an incredibly distracting hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad we had this talk, Mr. Grayson. I do hope you won't disappoint me.”

**Author's Note:**

> there was a whoooole butt ton of extra slade psych evaluation but it was just too much and i cut it. i don’t knoooow ugggghhh writing hard :((
> 
> sexy stuff is soon to come :,D


End file.
